Super Scribblenauts
'Super Scribblenauts '''is the sequel and successor to the original Scribblenauts. It is developed by 5th Cell and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on North America by 12 October 2010, Australia by 27 October 2010 and Europe by 29 October 2010. Its prequel and predecessor, Scribblenauts didn't have adjectives, unpatched glitches, only able to control with the control pad, A B X Y buttons for controlling the camera and stylus for moving, and a dull level editor. Gameplay Gameplay is relatively the same as the first ''Scribblenauts game. The controls for controlling Maxwell have been refined, which players could control with the control pad and stylus. More songs, sound effects and actions are added and glitches have been patched. The largest feature added in Super Scribblenauts ''are adjectives. For example, the player can set objects on fire by putting the ''burning ''adjective in front of the word. There are up to 9,000 adjectives that the player can add to any object, allowing the player to make things such as a ''red ''gentlemanly raptor or a zombified telekinetic bully. Multiple adjectives can also be combined with words for virtually limitless possibilities. About 1,000 new words have been added, while countless have been refined. For example, projectiles have unlimited ammo when the player uses it and wings have unlimited flight. There are 121 levels for players to solve plus 7 secret levels accessed via Time Machine, one with the teleporter, and another uncommon secret level accessed via Time Machine. This level is the first level of the original Scribblenauts. The use of ollars are now changed. Players can purchase explicit hints at a decreasing Ollar cost over time. Players can also purchase playable avatars for intentional use by the player. More songs are created in ''Super Scribblenauts. However, they are unselectable unlike in Scribblenauts. Development 5th Cell revealed they improved the physics and fixed the controls, as many have complained about the predecessor's imprecise touchscreen movement system. Reception Super Scribblenauts has received generally favorable reviews. It currently holds a score of 81/100 on Metacritic. It holds an 82.33% on GameRankings, an 8/10 on Eurogamer and a 9.0/10 on IGN. IGN's Daemon Hatfield stated that, "Super Scribblenauts is as fun and imaginative as you are." He also praised the game's refined control scheme and incorporation of adjectives, but criticized its low level of difficulty. The British magazine ONM gave it an 86% saying,"It's a step above the original, nearly everything's improved here and the addition to adjectives is heartwarming. A good step in the right direction for Scribblenauts." GameSpot, however, was not nearly as ecstatic about the game, giving it a 6.5/10 and criticizing its restrictions on user creativity and lack of "real-world logic." Cover arts 5193.jpg|European cover art SUPER SCRIBBLENAUTS.jpg|North American cover art 20101201_SuperScribblenautsFinal2DNDSPackshot.jpg|Australian cover art Screenshots GW256H3847.jpg GW256H384.jpg GW256H3845.jpg Huge clones of maxwell.jpg GW202H145.jpg New level editor.jpg Scribble stamps.jpg GW90.jpg GW144H100.jpg GW188H196olololoklo.jpg Trailer thumb|left|300px|Super Scribblenauts Trailer - E3 2010 Trivia *The character limit in Super Scibblenauts is now 200, as opposed to Scribblenauts which is 100. *There are a few differences between the E3 version of Super Scribblenauts and the actual game (e.g., the adjective telekinetic makes the affected person's head bigger and allows them to fly, as opposed to only allowing flight in the E3 game) *The tutorial in Super Scribblenauts is only one level while the tutorial in the previous game spanned over eleven levels. External links *Official site of Super Scribblenauts *A list of all the adjectives that can be used in the game. Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Games